


Fun With Fins

by TrishArgh, velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: About mermen, Bucky Reads Erotica, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, bucky is a dork, early valentine’s, steve is also a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve comes home to find Bucky in bed, reading... what???





	Fun With Fins

**Author's Note:**

> Velvetjinx: thanks a bajillion to Trish for wanting to collab with me on this! It’s been an amazing experience and I’m genuinely so grateful to her for being awesome ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Trish: ❤️❤️ HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, EVERYBUNNY! ❤️❤️  
> This was so much fun! Thank you so much to my sister in sin Jinx for keeping up with me and my dirty ideas. And thanks for brighting my boring days with all your delightful porn ❤️  
> Special Thanks to Fox who's mostly to blame for the starfish nipple pasties ❤️

Of all the things that Steve expected when he came home to the apartment laden with groceries, Bucky lying naked on his front on the bed reading on his iPad wasn’t one of them. Not that Bucky didn’t like to read, because he did, but it was usually… well, real books. Not ebooks. And he was usually wearing _something_.

Steve crept up behind his boyfriend and looked over his shoulder, only catching some words when Bucky realized he was there, jumped, and covered the iPad screen with his hand.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Bucky screeched. “Don’t you make noise like a normal human?”

“I’m not a normal human, remember?” Steve retorted, laughing. “And what are you reading? Did I really just read the words ‘merman’s penis’?”

“No!” Bucky said loudly, but his blush gave him away.

“Wait, are you reading merman porn?”

Bucky sighed. “It’s _erotica_ ,” he said waspishly. 

“Is it hot?”

“It’s… well written,” Bucky replied carefully, making Steve wonder.

“How would a merman even have sex? Isn’t he all fish?”

Bucky glared. “No, a merman has a hidden penis. They have folds in their tails at the front, and the penis comes out of there. Besides, the characters are in _love_ , like true love, and it’s really sweet.”

Steve couldn’t help but smile at his ridiculously dorky boyfriend. “So is this what you’re always reading on your phone during meetings?”

“No-o? Well, okay, sometimes,” Bucky confessed, blushing an even deeper hue.

“Huh. Read me some?”

Bucky stared at him. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. Read from where you left off, it’s interesting!”

“Can’t you just read it yourself later?” Bucky whined, and Steve gave him a look.

“Buck. Read the damn story.”

Bucky sighed, but began to read. “‘The merman’s penis began to harden, folds opening to reveal the hardness beneath. Jack’s breathing sped up as he reached forward to take his lover in hand, stroking the scaly flesh.

‘He knew what he wanted. He wanted to suck Saebeorht until he begged, then ride him until they were both spent.’”

Bucky’s breathing had sped up, and his voice had gone deeper and more gravelly, a sure sign that he was turned on. Steve kicked off his shoes and lay on Bucky’s back, kissing his neck. Bucky turned to look at Steve over his shoulder. 

“Are you even listening?” Bucky asked, and Steve nodded as he nipped gently at Bucky’s shoulder blade. 

“Mhm. Go on.”

As Bucky continued to read, Steve slipped his hand around Bucky’s hip to find his already hard cock beneath him, pressing against the mattress. Steve grinned against Bucky’s neck, pressing his own hardening cock against Bucky’s ass. 

“Fuck, Bucky, need to be naked,” Steve managed, and Bucky nodded, putting the iPad on the side. Steve stripped quickly with Bucky’s help, kissing between removing articles of clothing, then Steve grinned. “Turn onto your front. Gonna get you ready for me to fuck you, and I want you to keep reading while I prepare you.”

“What? You’re kidding, right?” Bucky asked in disbelief.

“Nope. Humor me, okay?”

Bucky sighed, but did as Steve asked, turning so he was on his hands and knees and picking the iPad back up. As he began to read, Steve spread Bucky’s asscheeks wide and bent down, licking a stripe up from Bucky’s balls to his hole. Bucky yelped, but kept reading, words interspersed with moans as Steve enthusiastically ate out his boyfriend. He pulled back, nipping gently at the puckered skin, before thrusting his tongue inside Bucky’s ass. 

“Oh my god, Steve,” Bucky whined. “I can’t concentrate on reading when you’re doing that, please can I stop?”

“Nope,” Steve told him, before going back to tonguefucking Bucky open. Bucky’s voice was becoming more and more unsteady, and when Steve pushed a saliva-wet finger in beside his tongue, Bucky yowled mid-word, throwing the iPad onto the mattress beside him and reached down to stroke himself. 

“Aww, Buck, why did you stop?” Steve asked with a laugh. “I was enjoying that. It was getting me hot.”

Bucky looked over his shoulder at Steve’s cock, hard and leaking precome, and growled. “Just fucking fuck me, you goddamn tease!”

Steve grabbed the lube and coated his fingers before pressing two inside of Bucky, stretching him open. By the time he was done, Bucky was reduced to whimpermoans, so Steve took pity on him, slicking up his cock and positioning himself before pushing inside. 

He gave Bucky a few moments to adjust, then began to fuck him hard, angling his thrusts to make Bucky cry out as his cock brushed against Bucky’s prostate. Bucky began babbling, “Oh my god, Steve, right there, so good, oh god, oh fuck yes, keep fucking me don’t stop don’t stop oh my god,” and Steve grinned.

“Well if you can’t read any more, how about I continue?” Before Bucky could say anything, Steve began to talk as he fucked his boyfriend. “‘Jack sucked at the head of Saebeorht’s dick, swallowing the precome that spurted from the slit as he fingered his own ass open. When he was ready, he pulled back, lubing up Saebeorht’s cock before sinking down onto it. He rode the merman’s cock, feeling every single scale as it moved inside of him. He just hoped none of them would come off in his ass.’.”

“Goddamnit, Steve,” Bucky gasped out, clearly trying not to laugh. “Will you just fuck me and quit with the story time?”

“Yeah? This feel good?” Steve asked.

“Fuck yeah, your dick feels amazing inside of me, keep fucking me just like that, fuck you’re gonna make me come.”

“Come on, do it, Buck, come for me, baby,” Steve moaned encouragingly, as Bucky stroked himself in time with Steve’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck, yeah, Steve, fuck, Steve, Steve, _Steve_!” Bucky cried out, muscles squeezing around Steve’s cock as he came, and Steve felt his own orgasm building. 

He kept thrusting, getting closer and closer to the edge until, “Fuck, oh fuck, Bucky!” he came hard, vision almost whiting out. 

Steve pulled out carefully, grabbing the iPad before flopping onto the bed next to Bucky. Bucky pushed at Steve’s shoulder. “You’re such a dork.”

“I’m not the one reading merman porn,” Steve replied, laughing. “Although now I really want to know how the story ends.”

Bucky nuzzled Steve’s neck. “Hmm, maybe we should read some more in a while.”

***

A few days later, on Valentine’s Day, Steve heard Bucky come back from a meeting. “Steve?” Bucky called.

“In the bathroom!” Steve yelled back.

Bucky came in and burst into laughter. “Steve, what the fuck?”

Steve flicked his custom made merman tail. “What, this doesn’t fulfill your merman fantasy? Just call me Staeveorht. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Are those… starfish nipple pasties?” 

“They came with the tail!” Steve replied, blushing. “And okay, I put them on as a joke but now I’m scared to take them off because my nipples are really sensitive.”

Bucky’s eyes darkened. “So what are your Valentine’s plans for me?”

Steve flicked his tail again. “Wanna get fucked by your merman boyfriend?”

“How are you supposed to fuck me in the tub?” Bucky asked, rolling his eyes.

Steve paused. “Um. I didn’t think of that. I can take my tail off and come through to the bedroom?”

“Nah, I’ve got a better idea.” Bucky came over and lifted Steve up, bridal style, carrying him through to the bed. “Now, let’s get those folds open, hmm?” he murmured against Steve’s lips, and Steve couldn’t help but laugh. 

His boyfriend might be the biggest dork, but Steve loved that about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be friends on Tumblr!
> 
> Trish: [@frau-argh](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/)  
> Jinx: [@velvetjinx](http://velvetjinx.tumblr.com)


End file.
